Machines and methods for the continuous formation of packs are known. A continuous method is realized for instance in the packaging lines TLM of the company Schubert. This packaging line first forms an inner pack (cluster pack of four) and then packs a plurality of these inner packs to form an outer pack (tray). Hereby clocked working steps are required to unite the articles to an inner pack and to subsequently join them to an outer pack.
The packaging machines often use separate machines located upstream, that—in case of a container flow—place a continuous plastic foil over the containers that is specially adapted to the containers. The combination made out of containers and foil is then formatted or packed as required. The plastic foil is cut at predefined connecting elements. The thereby formed packs are then transferred to another packaging machine where these so called HiCone packs are then further grouped and displaced and get an outer packaging, for instance an underlay in form of a tray or an outer package called wrap-around
WO 2000/46102 A1 describes a modular packaging machine. The aim of the described invention is the use of independently controllable single modules, that each has a defined duty in the formation of a package or wrapping. These modules are located in one line and plane. This document only shows the formation of one packaging unit. It does not show the formation of two or more independent packs in this machine.
DE 10 2007 017 646 A1 discloses a modular packaging machine, whereby in each module individual working steps are carried out. The central aspect in this document is the modular design of the machine. No details about the formation of the product are revealed.
DE 10 2006 045 292 A1 shows a machine to pack articles in blister packs. This machine is composed of individual, separable modules. To shorten the time for the production, installation and implementation of the machine it is proposed that each module contains separated drives for the transport and the processing of the blister pack band that can be operated independently of each other.
Furthermore U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,336 A reveals a packaging machine whereby articles coming in a flow are brought together in groups of articles and are placed on so called trays (usually transport packs made out of cardboard). In this way articles can be joined to 6×4-packs and put on the trays. The assembled articles can then be wrapped with a shrinking foil. The machine can have one or two lanes and is realized as a clocked machine.
Different machines are known that form different packs successively. These are usually so called picker lines. These picker lines have the disadvantage that they are clocked machines and that their performance can only be increased by the addition of parallel working steps, for instance more clock lines and steps.